Good Luck Just Becomes Bad Luck
Plot Gwen Calls Ben And Rook To Her Collage To Investake The 3rd Chroam But Ultimate Kevin Plans to Steal it Frist Transcript Gwen Oh Why Hex Why Hex Miss Tennyson You Need To Be Paicent Gwen GGGGGGGGGGGGG Ben Oh No Ultimate Kevin Has Got 2 pices of the chroam Rook ...mmmm..... If we can find the other 2 we can stop Ultimate Kevin Ben Lets Go Gwen Ben I need you Ben Not Again Is It Charmcaster Cause I'm not in the mood Gwen No It's Not Ben GOOD THEN WHAT IS IT Gwen A Red Egg Ben and rook The chroam Gwen You Fools Bye Ben Let's Go Kevin Wheres My Dog Gwen You Let It Out Gwen Zed Kevin Yes (in a room where the chroam is) Ulti Kevin Laughs Gard Freze Ulti Kevin Back Off Puny Human Gard AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (at hex's desk) Kevin Hex You Must See Me Hex Levin No Not Now Ulti Kevin Ha (breakes glass alarm goes off) Gwen Hun Gwen Ultimate wait Kevin No Dont Omniverse Kevin Back Off Gwen No Hex What's That Kevin Dont Know Gwen Kevin Contral Yourself Ulti Kevin Shutup Kevin Gwen Gwen Kevin Goo- Who Are You Ulti Kevin Dont Worry About That Just Worry About Your Destrcotion Gwen I Will (shoots Ulti Kevin but Ulti Kevin Doges It) Ulti Kevin Weak (shoots Gwen Back) Goop Gwen You Rook We're his latest enmeys Kevin What Ulti Kevin Fools Die (shoots the 4 of them) Omni Kevin Il Find The EGG oh wait there Goop No Paradox said No You- (changers back) Omni Kevin You Fool (shoots ben) Ben Owl Why Do You Want THE EGG Omni Kevin It Has Cool Power Rook That You'lle never get Gwen Guys Hex (enters room) Gwen Ulti Kevin Go Away Old Man (shoots Hex) Gwen Hex Ben Gwen Save your Teacher Il Take Ultimate Losser Here (changers into four Arms) Four Arms Yes Ulti Kevin You Fool (shoots four Arms) Kevin No Your A Fool (kicks Ulti Kevin) Four Arms No Never (hits Ulti Kevin But Ulti Kevin Punches him back four Arms Changers Back) Ben Oh Man (changers into ghostfreak) Ghostfreak BOOOOOOOO (goes in ulti Kevin But Ulti Kevin Pulls him out) Rook Ha Ghostfreak Rook His too (changers back) Ben Oh Man (changers into Stinkfly) Stinkfly Yes Ulti Aggregor Ben 10 hahaha The Chroam Now I Need It Stinkfly No Never (chargers at Ulti Aggregor But Ulti Aggregor Shoots Stinkfly Stinkfly Changers Back) Ben Oh Man (changers into Spidermonkey) Spidermonkey (swings and kicks Ulti Aggregor Ulti Aggregor Zapes Spidermonkey) Ulti Aggregor Were Trew Playing Around Now The Croam Or il Destroy You Okay Spidermonkey Why Do You Need It (changers back) Ulti Aggregor To Go To The Forge Of Creatchen Laughs Ben Oh No Rook Indeed Gwen Aggregor Your Not Getting Away Kevin Gwen's Right Ulti Aggregor Laughs Fools I Am And I'm Taking The Choram With Me Ulti Kevin Here It Is Omni Kevin Now What Ulti Aggregor We Leave (ulti aggregor ulti kevin and omni kevin leave) Ben No Way The End Chacters Ben Rook Gwen Kevin Hex netraul Fistrick (cameo) Vreedle Brothers (cameo) Argit (cameo) villians Ultimate Kevin Ultimate Aggregor aliens used Goop (offscreen transformchen) Four Arms Ghostfreak Stinkfly Spidermonkey Category:Episodes